The present invention relates to scissors sharpeners of the type which use a disk type sharpening member. Conventional sharpeners of this type have a tendency for the disks to grab and often forceably cause the user to lose physical control of the scissors when the scissors is positioned parallel to the disk face. In addition, the user loses control of the edge sharpening angle which results in a gouging, scalloping or otherwise creating the formation of undesirable grooves in the scissors blades. One of the difficulties with prior scissors sharpeners is the inability to take into account the unbalanced weight of the scissors handle which requires the user to carefully control the amplitude of applied force between the scissors and the rotating disk. The applied force in such prior art disk sharpeners is thus a strong function of the operator's techniques and skills as well as the scissors thickness and geometry and other design factors. Without proper control gouging and scalloping frequently occurs.